A Reason To Live
by 50shadesofFanFictions
Summary: Calzona fanfiction!(my first fanfic by the way)


"Ew watch it Fag" "Don't get too close to her or you'll catch her Lesbian Germs!" The voices sneering at her made Callie Torres walk faster. She ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. She fell into a crying heap right where she was standing. She was only a Junior in high school and had just "came out of the closet". She didn't think that the bullying would get this bad. She suddenly started shaking, she reached into her back pack knowing just what she needed. She grabbed the sharp blade she kept hidden in her wallet and rolled up her sleeve. 'One more time and then ill stop for good' she thought as she drew the blade across the soft skin of her wrist, it stung her. But in a good way. She loved the pain. It made her forget all of her troubles. A bathroom stall suddenly opened and a cute Blonde walked out of the stall.

She stopped when she saw Callie, "Sorry I didn't kn- oh my god are you ok?" She asked and she ran over and sat next to her. "Don't tell anyone you saw me" Callie quickly said rolling her sleeve down and putting her escape away. "Don't worry I won't," the blonde assured her," here let me help clean it up. It'll get infected." She talked while opened her purse and took some bandaids out. "Come with me to the sink?" She asked as she stood up and held her hand out. Which surprising the blonde Callie took. She walked callie over to the sink and turned on the water, gently running it over the still bleeding wound. "You're Callie right?" "How do you know?" "People talk. You know some people like you. And some people REALLY like you." She replied with a grin.

"I'm Arizona." "Oh like the state?" Callie joked. "No like the battleship. The Arizona. My grandfather served on the ship." "Oh. So should I call you battleship?" Callie replied suddenly feeling very VERY shy. "Whatever you want cutie. There we go." Arizona put a purple bandaid on her wrist. She then took out a marker and wrote a phone number on the bandaid. "If you ever need anything, call me. No matter what time." She kissed the bandaid, "See you later, Calliope." She grabbed her bag and walked out leaving a blushing Callie alone in the bathroom.

Later that night as she laid in her bedroom, Callie considered calling Arizona. She crawled out onto her roof and got her phone out and dialed her number. The phone rang once and then a cheery voice answered "Hello?" "Uh hi Arizona. It's me. Callie." "Calliope! Hi! What's up?" "I just wanted to talk. Could you come over?" "Sure Calliope. What's your address?" Callie gave her the address and walked downstairs and outside escaping her arguing parents. They argued all the time now. She waited and soon saw the blonde cutie rolling up on her bike. She parked the bike next to a tree and walked over to Callie. "Callie hi. Do you wanna go in?" "Yeah but lets take my way up. My parents don't like me having company" she explained as she walked towards the side of the house. She pulled some ivy back reveling a ladder. "After you my lady" she said as she gestured to the ladder. Arizona giggled and started climbing up. Callie followed and told Arizona to wait on the roof while she got some blankets. She laid them out and motioned for Arizona to lay down. They laid together in silence as they watched the stars. "Calliope why did you call?"

Arizona asked after a while. "I-I uh.. I wanted to see you" Callie said quickly. She sensed Arizona was smiling as she said "we'll I'm glad you called" she reached over and took Callie's hand in her own. Callie blushed at the blondes boldness. She rolled over and propped herself up on her elbow. "Arizona why did you help me" "in the bathroom? Because it's the right to do and I like you. Alot" "Psh nobody likes me at that hell hole they call school" Callie replied with an eye roll. Suddenly she felt Arizona's lips on her own. She was surprised at first then she replied with just the same amount of enthusiasm. She felt strong hands pulling her on top of the other girl and quickly comply. She ran her fingers through Arizona's hair and felt her body being pulled closer. She pulled away breathing hard trying to catch her breath. "W-Wow" Callie said. "You've never kissed a girl have you?" Arizona questioned with a half grin. "I-I have to! I.. Ok I haven't.. Well I have now.." "You're good Calliope. And I like you. And I would like to continue seeing you like this. Will you go on a date with me?" "Uh.. Y-Yes." Callie replied with a smile. "Good. Well I have yo go home. Ill pick you up at 6 tomorrow" Arizona kisses Callie one last time "good night Calliope." She said as she climbed down the ladder

The next day at school Callie was at her locker when she felt someone slide up to it. By instinct she flinched afraid it was one of the people who bullied her but immediately relaxed when she saw it was Arizona. "Good morning Calliope." Arizona said with her super magic smile. "Hey battleship," Callie answered with just a big of a smile, "I-I can't wait for tonight." She said blushing. "Me either! I have it perfectly planned out. You're going to love it." "Oh really? How do you know what I love?" Callie replied teasingly. "Because I asked around what you liked." Arizona said, this time it was her turn to blush. Suddenly the bell rang signaling school was over making both girls jump. "So ill pick you up at 6?" Arizona asked. "Sure. You know how to come up." Callie replied shouldering her back pack. Callie quickly kissed Arizona's cheek and walked away.

It was 5:58 and Callie was nervous. She'd never been on a date before let alone with a... Girl. She was dressed in her favorite dark jeans and a white top and of course, her lucky leather jacket. She climbed out onto the roof and waited for her date. Right on time she saw a black Mazda Tribute pull up and she climbed off the roof. She saw Arizona get out and open the passenger side of the door. She walked up to the car and kissed Arizona "thank you ma'am." She got in and Arizona shut the door. She got in on the drivers side and started the car. As they started driving she said "So I heard you like bowling." "If course it's awesome. Why? Is that where we're going tonight?" Callie asked with a huge smile "Yes Calliope. I told you you'd love it." "Oh my god you're freakin awesome." Callie said grabbing Arizona's hand. Arizona squeezed her hand gently and continued driving.

"Ha ha! Another strike battleship! Mark that down!" Callie was totally kicking Arizona's ass. Arizona pouted and pushed the button. "I suck at this." She whined. " want some help?" Callie offered. "God yes," Arizona jumped up and grabbed her pink ball and stood at the line. Callie came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her, getting closer than necessary. She took Arizona's arm and swung up back. "Ok when I tell you to let go let go," she swung forward, "ok now!" Arizona let go watching it roll down the lane. She squealed with delight when she got a strike. "Callie did you see that! I got a strike!" She jumped up and down and hugged Callie's neck and kissed her. Callie wrapped her arms around her waist and picked her up deepening the kiss. They broke apart breathless. "Calliope lets get out of here." Callie nodded wordlessly and grabbed her jacket. The two quickly walked out to the car. Arizona unlocked the back door and got in pulling Callie in on top of her slamming the door shut. Callie pinned her arms above her head kissing Arizona's neck. Arizona moved her neck the opposite way to give Callie more space to work with. Callie bit Arizona's lip and tugged on it gently. Arizona grabbed Callie's hips and pulled her closer. Callie smiled mid kiss and pulled back "What are we doing?" She asked. "What does it look like Calliope. Making out." "Nothing more? Like can we not.." "If you're not ready we don't have to do anything you don't want to." "Could we just go to my house and lay around?" "Anything you want Calliope." Callie kissed her one last time and crawled up to the front seat.

Arizona pulled up to the house as got out. Callie reached for her door but Arizona beat her to it. Callie smiled and took her hand and lead her to the ladder. Arizona went up first with Callie following. Callie got the blankets out and the laid out and looked at the stars. Callie was running her fingers up and down Arizona's arm while Arizona was playing with Callie's other hand. Suddenly they heard the bedroom door slamming and Mr. Torres yelling for his daughter. Callie sat up "shit you have to-" "CALLIOPE IPHEGENIA TORRES ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo! que pone con una mujer es un pecado! conseguir su culo en esta casa ahora! estás castigado por siempre y que se está moviendo inmediatamente y nunca volver!" Callie's father bellowed. "But Papa! I-" "No Calliope! Inside NOW!" Callie gathered the blankets and went inside looking back only once before her father slammed the window shut.

The next morning Callie didn't show up for school and Arizona went directly up to her house after school. She climbed up the ladder and looked into the window. She saw a figure in the corner which she figured to be Callie. She knocked gently on the window. The figure jumped and pulled her hoodie closer. "Calliope open the window please." Callie shakily stood up and walked to the window pulling it up. Arizona climbed in and held her close. Calliope collapsed on her and it was all Arizona could do to hold her up. "Calliope baby please look at me." Callie shook her head and cried harder. "Callie please baby what's wrong please let me help." "You can't help Arizona! You can't! It's my fault and I can't stop him and there's nothing you can do!" "Stop who Callie talk to me!" Arizona sat her on the bed and Callie lifted her head. Arizona gasped when she took in the scene before her. Callie's left eye was swollen shut and her bottom lip was busted open. Her sleeves were rolled up revealing several new cuts on both arms. " Oh Calliope. Did your father do this to you?" "I'm leaving tomorrow Arizona. He's making me leave. In going to Seattle to live with my Aunt Adele and Uncle Richard." "What? No calliope you can't go!" "I don't have a choice Arizona! I have to he's making me!" Callie started crying again and Arizona kissed her head and her lips gently. "I promise you. Ill find you Calliope. Ill find you." The downstairs door slammed. Callie jumped up, "you have to go. Now." "I promise Calliope. I love you." She crawled out of the window and vanished.

~13 years later~

Arizona walked into Seattle Grace Mercy West on her first day. She had just got the transfer to be the new PEDS surgeon. She walked into the Chiefs office and knocked on the door frame, "knock knock?" "Dr. Robbins! Hello come in." He gestured to the seat which she took. "Welcome to Seattle Grace. I hope your stay here is wonderful. Seeing as you don't have any place to stay yet I asked if you could stay with the head Ortho resident. She was more than happy to take you in and she'll be in the locker room waiting now." "Thank you sir. I won't let you down." "I know you won't Robbins. The locker room is down the hall and to the left." They shook hands and she took off towards the locker room using her heelys most of the way. She walked in and saw the back of her new room mate, "hi I'm Arizona, your new room mate!" Callie turned around, "A-Arizona?" "Calliope? What are you doing here?" "I-I'm the head of Ortho! What are you doing here!?" "I'm the head of PEDS! Oh my god I-I never thought I'd see you again!" She ran and jumped on Callie kissing her and pinning her to the lockers. Callie kissed back with enthusiasm grabbing Arizona's waist and holding on for dear life. The door opened, "Torres! You said you'd buy me Lu- oh. Hot!" Callie's best friend Mark Sloan said. Callie threw her purse at him and he quickly shut the door. "Sorry about him. You look so beautiful. You cut your hair Arizona." "You grew yours out, Calliope." "I've missed you so much. After my dad sent me here I never thought I'd-" "I know. Me too. I-I had to come here. I just thought maybe I could find you.." "Really?" "Really." "I love you Arizona." "I love you too Calliope. Now will you introduce me to your friend?" "Of course. Come on. It's lunch time anyway. And you're too skinny you need to eat more." "Same old Calliope." Arizona said as she shut the door behind them.

"Mark this is Arizona, Arizona this is my best friend Mark" Callie was making introductions at the lunch table. Marks eyes sparkled as her reached across to shake Arizona's hand "My pleasure." "Watch it man-whore. She doesn't play for your team" Callie growled. "Calliope Torres watch your language." Arizona playfully scolded. Mark almost spewed his drink laughing. "Shut up Mark!" She punched his arm from across the table. "Ow! Damn it Torres!" As soon as she said that a young brunet sat next to Mark "what's wrong sweetie?" She asked "Callie's beating me again." "Arizona this is Marks girlfriend Lit- Lexie. Lexie this is Arizona." "Oh. Hello. Lexie Grey, Intern." "Arizona Robbins. New head of PEDS." "Well we really should be going Arizona. I need to give you the grand tour of the hospital." Arizona said goodbye to her new friends and walked off with Callie. "We're not really going on a tour of the hospital are we?" She asked with a grin "Of course. A tour of the on call rooms." Callie said as she pulled her into a nearby one. Callie locked the door and kissed Arizona on the nose. "Callie can we talk?" Arizona asked. "O-Of course Arizona." Callie sat on the bed," what's up?" "What are we? Like are we girlfriends or what?" Arizona asked. "I don't know do you want to be?" Callie replied. "I do. Do you?" "Of course Arizona. More than anything." Arizona kissed her lovingly and her pager went off. "Crap it's already got me on people. I'll see you at home calliope." She grabbed her jacket and left Callie sitting there smiling like an idiot

Callie was cooking dinner while Arizona was in the shower. She had her earbuds in and was dancing across the kitchen and singing "Running on Sunshine" when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind. She smiled and leaned into the warm body of her girlfriend while Arizona kissed her ear gently. Callie turned and kissed her on the lips while Arizona took one of her ear buds and put it in her ear. "I love this song," she said. "It's so fun." "It is", Callie agreed. "Move with me if you wanna listen I gotta check the chicken." They moved together while Callie took the chicken out and started dicing it. "Arizona would you get out the salad please?" She asked. "Yes ma'am. Want me to fix it?" "Sure. That'd be great." They worked together in a comfortable silence. Arizona was the one who broke it, "Callie?" "Yes Arizona?" "Will you tell me what happened after I last saw you?" Callie sighed. "If you want me to. That night after you left my papa came in and made me pack my clothes. He drove me to the airport, gave me the ticket, gave me 500 dollars and sent me on my way. I haven't heard from him since. Aunt Adele and Uncle Richard took custody of me, you met my Uncle today, he's the chief. He's the reason I got my act together and got into med school. He taught me to be myself no matter what anyone else thinks, and I believe his exact words was 'Screw em.'. He's the father I never had. He's the father I WISH I had. Anyway after Med school I tried finding you but I couldn't, so I started working at Seattle Grace and I met all my friends, got married, to a MAN in VEGAS. Broke up when he cheated on me, realized I was actually gay and that you weren't a fling, she left me. I had sex with Mark like forever again, And now I met you again. And you've already made me a better person." When Callie finished she wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh calliope. I love you." "I love you too Arizona."

The next morning Callie felt a warm arm around her waist and a leg around her hips. She snuggled into the woman she called hers and felt Arizona pull her closer. She felt lips on the back of her neck and she rolled around to face her. She placed a sleepy kiss on her girlfriends lips and muttered a good morning. She opened one eye and stifled a laugh at what she saw. Arizona's hair was like definition of Bed Head. "What?" Arizona asked. "Is it my hair?" Callie finally let out her giggles and burst into a full laugh. Arizona pouted and touched her hair. Callie then felt Arizona straddle her and pin her arms above her head. She stopped laughing and looked at her girlfriend with wide eyes. "Calliope don't make fun of my hair. Yours is just as bad." She said playfully. Callie nodded and swallowed hard. Arizona leaned down and kissed her while she kept her hands pinned. Callie tried to push her body closer to Arizona's yearning for more. Arizona snaked one of her hands to the rim of Callie's shirt and asked, "Can I?" Callie nodded and she felt her shirt being taken off. She took Arizona's off and they both couldn't help but stare at the beauty before them. Arizona looked at Callie's body and noticed all the scars. Callie pulled the cover over them but Arizona took it away from her. She leaned down and started kissing all her scars. Callie started breathing heavy and Arizona motioned down to her panties. Callie nodded again and Arizona took them off.

After they were done they laid together and snuggled. "Arizona?" Callie asked. "Yes Calliope?" "I love you." "I love you too."

Callie and Arizona ended up getting married.

They had a baby girl named Sofia (which the father was Mark.)

Mark and Callie stayed friends until his death in 2040 (R.I.P MARK SLOAN)

They lived many happy years together

Callie's father eventually came back into their lives and fell in love with his granddaughter.

They are still happily married with many grandchildren and many great grandchildren

The End


End file.
